Many devices use some form of removable battery as a source of electrical power. Typical ways of inserting and removing a battery from a device, however, suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, some battery compartments include a flip-up door that can be difficult to open and may be prone to breakage. Some other battery compartments include a removable cover than can be lost. Further, a battery can be difficult to install or remove from such compartments.